


Don't Go

by Galix



Category: Batman: Arkham Asylum (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galix/pseuds/Galix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dammit Eddie, don't die on me!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

"Dammit, Eddie! Speak to me!" Joker nearly screamed, swatting the Riddler across the face. Blood smeared onto his dark gloves, along with some tears.

Edward looked up at the other, his eyes barely open. Blood flowed out from his nostrils and lower lip like tap water. He coughed some up when it started leaking into his mouth and down his throat.

"Don't play games with me, Ed." Joker's anger was starting to sound broken, almost like pain or worry. "Don't pretend. Stop it with the trickery. Get up. Stop this and get up."

Eddie exhaled softly as he weakly shifted in the clowns arms, his ankles dragging on the floor as he moved. He couldn't move. It hurt far too much, he clutched the bullet wound on his side tighter. He felt Joker's hand grasp the back of his own and press the wound with him. He needed the bleeding to stop. It just wouldn't stop coming out.

Joker tilted his head down, his lip beginning to quiver. "Please, for the love of god, get up."

Once again, Edward shifted, even weaker this time. His eyes fluttered closed and he began crying yet again, and it was nearly unnoticeable. It hurt to speak and move and the tears were practically invisible behind all that blood, especially in the dimly lit underground. His pants had been soiled with urine from fear, but neither of them could even find to care. Edward didn't want to die and Joker didn't want him to either. Probably far more than Ed did himself. 

"Eddie, you /promised/." Tears began rolling down Joker's face. "You promised you wouldn't die on me. You promised you'd stay. Please get up."

"Hurts..." Riddler spoke so faintly. The clown immediately began to stroke his chestnut brown hair. Blood from the gloves mixed into the brown locks.

"I know, Eddie. I know it hurts. Okay, don't worry. I know the bat is on his way. I know he's coming. He always does. He can help. He can help. Just hang in a little longer." Joker comforted the dying man in his arms, lacing their fingers together as they both continued to apply pressure to the wound. "I love you. /Please/ don't die. I love you."

Edward opened his eyes back up, barely able to see through the leftover tears. He smiled, ever so faintly. He was barely able to mouth the words of "I love you" in return, let alone speak them.

Joker squeezed the other's hand tighter than he ever had before. "Stay with me, baby. Stay with me. Just a little longer."

Edward fluttered his eyes shut.

"Eddie, please, for the love of god, hang on."

His faint smile faded away into a frown.

"Stay alive, goddamit! Don't die!"

He inhaled deeply.

"EDWARD!" Joker screamed at him. "DON'T GO!"

The hand laced with the clown's own went limp. Lifeless. The tears flowed down Joker's face like a river stream.

"Don't go..."

\---

Batman ran through the underground caverns with incredible speed. He was doing everything he could to move faster. Every gadget he could possibly use to help. His breathing wasnt steady. He was angry. He was frustrated. He was frightened and worried.

"I'm not to late." Bruce told himself repeatedly in his head. "I'm not to late. I'll make it."

He turned one final corner, and stopped once he heard voices. Or to be more accurate, /a/ voice.

Bruce heard the voice sob, choke, sniffle, and what sounded like whispering "I'm sorry" repeatedly. God, no, he told himself as he rushed toward where the sobs were coming from. Not too late. Not too late.  
He shot through the darkness like a missile.  
Not too late.  
He came to a stop once he saw a figure in the distance.  
Not too late.  
Not too late.  
He ran up to it.  
Not too late.  
Not too late.  
Not-

-Too late.

Joker hunched overtop of the lifeless body of the riddler. It lay in his own arms. He was clutching the dead mans hand, appearing like he hoped there was still life in there somewhere. Blood had pooled on the floor, appearing like black paint in the lack of light. 

Too late.

Batman bent down on one knee next to the crying clown, and placed an arm on his shoulder in attempt to comfort.

Joker turned his face to the bat, revealing his tear ridden face. The dark rims around his eyes had turned into black trails of makeup that traveled down his cheeks. His lips were smeared with blood, from previously when he was kissing Edward's lips, hoping he would spring to life. He looked like a mess. He was a mess. He felt lost. Alone.

"I'm sorry, Joker."

The clown whimpered and cried, wrapping his free arm around Batman and pulling him into a hug. He wanted to murder him. He wanted to kill the bat for being too late. He wanted to cut off his head and feed it to a pack of wolves. He wanted to tear him open, maul him, vaporize him. He wanted Batman to die for such a failure.

But he just couldn't do any of that. All Joker could do was cry. He sobbed into Bruce's armoured neck, muffling apologies and questions that Bruce didn't want to answer.

Too late.

 

Too late.


End file.
